What He Did?
by LJPhilpy
Summary: This was posted on SJalways but thought I'd put it up here. it's Sam/Jack and there usual goings on with a visitor from the passed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this has been on SJalways and forever for the past year but thought I'd put ma stuff up on here while I had access to the net. So there are 6 chapters here and there may be more eventually but you get the idea at the end of 6 it could be the end. let me know if you want there to be more. **

**I don't claim to be a great writer I don't even claim to be a good writer but at the end of the day I aint getting paid for it for a reason and do it cause I enjoy doing it however bad it is. **

**As usual I own nothing but the plot of the fic however much I wished I did. Rated M for Sam and Jack being Sam and Jack.**

Chapter 1: Catch her

"Sam... I'm sorry," the words expelled from his mouth before he had the sense to stop them. He was chasing her up her path to her house. He had followed her from the SGC, all the way from the control room. If only the General hadn't called him back.

Her door slammed shut without a look back. He knew, felt, hoped that she was just on the other side of it. He closed on the door. Placed a hand against it hopping that she would sense him on the other side. Pressing his ear against the cold hard wood he whispered, "Sam, please just give me a chance to explain... I didn't... I don't want it to... I'm sorry. Just let me explain."

She could hear him. How did he know? How long had he known? Did he feel the same? Her mind racing her thoughts nowhere near the usual exquisite chorus that ran thought her mind. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Leaning her back against the door she slowly slid down.

He heard a dull thud and a low sobbing form the other side of the door. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere just let me in and we can talk."

She felt a jolt in her heart as he said her name. Her first name she always melted at the sound. Her eyes filled with more tears and she let them fall. "Sir... I... I-I-I'm not wanting to hear it." She forced the words out through sobs. "Just go away."

"Sam. For crying out loud. Call me Jack we're not doing this chain of command thing. Not here. Not now. Not when you're like this." His voice was strained, pleading with her to understand that he needed to talk to her.

"Sir just leave."

"Sam what did I just say my name is Jack call me Jack. And we need to talk Sam. I know what is going on I know why you're so upset and I understand. Just let me talk to you face to face we need to sort this out." He was more aware of what needed to be said now that he had calmed down. The thrill of the chase over.

"Sir, how could you understand. You have no idea what I'm upset about and no idea what I'm thinking. We have nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone. I'll see you at the base on Monday." She had to deny it. He knew how she felt about him that much was obvious but the last thing she needed was to get a lecture on rules and regs. Not here, not today and especially not by him.

"I love you." The words were barely out his mouth when he heard quick movements form the other side of the door and then it burst open. Sam standing there completely baffled.

"You what?" she blurted out.

"I-I love you Sam. I've always loved you since... since... heck since my reproductive organs are on the inside. You will always be the woman I want and always be the woman I need and I give you my heart and I hope above all that you will give me yours." He gave her everything he had and hoped that it would change her mind.

"You have some nerve. Following me here and telling me that you love me after what has happened today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What he Did

"Unscheduled off world activation," Walter's voice came over the com system. Sam looked up from her computer. Dam this report is never going to get finished. This was what the tenth off world activation in the last 24 hours someone was either really pissed off or really need them. Either way she needed to get this done and it was starting to piss her off. Why didn't she just go home when she had the chance, six hours ago.

"Aww for crying out loud," Jack had gotten to sleep about 20 minutes before, and was enjoying a very good dream. Will these people ever stop trying to contact them. He stretched then got up off the bunk. He looked in the mirror and noticed the rather annoying morning glory in his boxers. "Dam." Not really intending to say it out loud. Maybe he could pretend he slept through it.

"SG-1 to the control room." Shit, shit, shit, shit, maybe he could go really slowly and it would sort itself out by the time he got there. Peering out the window in his door he spotted Carter running towards down the corridor. Dam that is a fine ass. No chance this is going away now. Reaching for the loosest fitting t-shirt he could find he pulled it on trying to cover his embarrassment and headed to the control room.

"What we got General?" He positioned himself behind a chair leaning on it to help in his cover up.

"We managed to determine the incoming wormholes were coming from Edora. SG-4 were sent through 25 minutes ago and they wanted you here when they came back." The general responded.

Sam chanced a glance at her CO. Did he look happy? This was looking like it was going to be a bad day. "Did they say why sir?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Hammond pointed towards the massive stone ring. They turned in unison to see SG-4 come through the gate and behind them Lair with a small child held in her arms.

Jack turned to Hammond who gave him the nod, turning on his heal he jogged to the gate room and Laira fell into his arms. An embrace reminiscent of their parting hug after the 100 days they spent living together.

Sam was starting to feel the emotion boiling up inside her. Fighting as hard as she could to subdue them she followed to the gate. Stepping through the blast doors she could see the embrace and wished it was her being held by those strong arms. She felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"What are you doing here?" Jack broke the embrace and looked into her face.

Laira looked back into his eyes. She looked scared, anxious, almost not willing to admit why she was here.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong? Laira it's safe here you can tell me." His voice was concerned caring.

The only other time Sam had ever heard him speak this way was to her in times of crisis, times of need and when the only person she needed was him. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She had to hold them back there was no way she could break down here. And as he turned slightly towards her, her eyes travelled below the belt and she noticed it, the bulge in his pants. Anger now. For no reason she was angry. She didn't even have the right to be angry with him. He had no idea and how could he. It's not as if this happens in every command. But before she had the chance to calm and reason with herself the words were said that made her turn and walk out, not stopping until she reached her front door slamming it behind her.

Laira looked a Jack guilt all over her face. "Jack it's the boy he's ill and we do not have the medicines to help. He is very warm and appears to be unaware when people are talking to him. His name is Jack." She looked up sheepishly, the smile draining from the older Jacks face. "And he's your son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Go and Get Her

He noticed the blur of Sam leaving. Oh shit this can't be good. Had she noticed his pants? Or was it the hug? Shit, shit how was he going to handle this? He looked round at Teal'c and Daniel. Teal'c had the customary raised eyebrow and Daniel just a knowing look. Within that second he made the unconscious decision to follow. His legs had broken into a run before he had realized he was out of the gate room. Then General Hammond called him back and into his office.

"Sir, can this wait? Carter, she looked upset. I think I should go and see if she's okay." Jack pleaded, completely unaware that the General had seen this coming from the second SG-4 had radioed through.

"Colonel, listen we need to determine what is wrong with the child. With your son." Hammond had a look of concern on his face. "And Jack, I know."

"You know what General?" Jack was flustered in his response. Could he possibly know? "I'm not following"

"Jack listen. I've seen how you look at her and I've seen how she looks at you." Jack's face fell. He was in for it now. "I know that both of you are very dedicated to the Air Force and that you would never act on this. As far as I'm concerned though the two of you have saved our asses more times than I can count on one hand. Hell we may have caused some of the problems but you made up for the mistake."

"Sir, I just want to say that if you want to discharge me I understand." Jack interrupted. All he cared about at this point was the woman who he loved above anyone else running home to cry her eyes out because of him.

"Jack, don't be an idiot. I'm not going to get you discharged. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. I mean it. You can tell Major Carter and I'll inform the rest of your team but if I get wind that anyone else knows you'll be out on your ass. Do you understand?" Jack looked up confusion all over his face and nodded his agreement. "The way the two of you feel about each other is a major part of what makes SG-1 as good as you are. It is therefore my opinion that if the two of you were to act on these feelings that it would have no effect on your work. The two of you have obviously been able to work together knowing how the other feels and been able to hide it from most personnel."

"Sir are you giving us permission to break the frat regs?" Jack couldn't help but ask the question.

"Yes Colonel I am. But keep it as discreet as you can. And once you're no longer her CO I expect to be the first person to receive a wedding invitation. The two of you are meant for each other." A small smile crept across the General's face. He picked up his phone not waiting on a response from Jack and started to speak. "Has Major Carter left the mountain yet ... Okay I see ... Thank you air man." He turned back to his 2IC, "Go get her Jack. And make sure she understands what I said."

Jack rose from his chair still in complete shock from the information he had just received. His dreams were coming true, well as long as she could forgive him for what happened in the gate room. "Thank you sir." And he left the General's office, running down the corridor almost knocking Daniel out on his way to the lift. He didn't stop to apologies Daniel would know soon enough.

Reaching the surface he ran to his truck and hoped that she would be at home. As he felt his heart beat faster than he had ever felt it before he got in, strapped in and turned the key. "Yeessssss." He screamed at the top of his voice startling a few member of SG-2 who were passing him. He smiled and waved, happier than he had been in the last 4 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: confrontations

"Sam, I've always loved you." He searched her eyes for some sign that she felt the same but he already knew she did. "I never thought that I'd come home, that I'd ever see you again. I had to move on. I held on as long as I could but it was breaking me. I never gave up on you, but I thought you'd give up on me. I never thought you'd work solid for 100 days just to get me back."

She hung her head and spoke softly. "Well I didn't give up and I've never been so exhausted in my life. The whole base had given up." She looked up to see his face. "But not me. I had to hold onto the fact that you were coming home or I don't think I'd have died." Her head fell again. "Yet, when I came through the gate I didn't even get a thank you, you ignored me to go and hug her and I knew you had fallen for someone else." The tears had started rolling down her face again.

"Thank you." It was all he could think to say.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" Her bloody was starting to boil again. This couldn't be happening, the arrogant bastard. "She's back at the SGC with your kid in her arms, your sick kid in her arms. Think the choice has been made for you sir. And from what I seen in your pants earlier you were more than happy to see her."

"And I'm here. Don't you think this should actually count towards anything. I don't care what's happening back in the SGC. I'm here for a reason and I thought you were aware of what you mean to me, and I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out." He didn't know why he had just shouted the last words but this was pathetic. He felt like he was back in high school. Why was she being so difficult? "Unless you want to keep doing this. Every time one of us is declared MIA or injured and the other not leaving the infirmary, keeping it bottled inside. People have begun to notice Sam, and I for one don't want to loose what we have, what we could have."

She turned round and headed for the living room. He followed closing the door behind him. She was sat on a chair head in hands. "I don't either," he heard it through the sobs that were coming more frequently. "But there's nothing we can have, nothing we can do." He hands left her face and looked up from the floor to see him crouched in front of her.

"That's where your wrong," he had the widest grin she had ever seen him bear. "We can do something about it."

"Sir, the regs... Our jobs... Careers... We can't," fear in her voices she lost all coherent thought. Was he actually suggesting doing something that would get them Court marshalled? Was he willing to risk everything for her? She knew fine well that she was. This was a side of him she knew he had, disregard the rules and do whatever he pleased but something like this, was he as mad as she always had a feeling he was?

"Sam, I would have been here 20 minutes earlier if the General hadn't called me back." His hand went to her cheek wiping away the tears. Looking into her eyes he leaned in, lightly touching his lips to hers. She felt as though the world had stopped for that split second of contact. Contact she'd longed for over the years. She couldn't move.

Moving his head to the side of hers he whispered, "He wants to be the first invited to the wedding."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It needs an answer

Wedding? Could she have miss heard him? General Hammond wants invited to the wedding. Had they been that obvious over the years? "Did... Did you just say wedding?" Shock resonating through her voice.

He smirked unable to help himself. "If you'll have this old broken down sarcastic son of a bitch?"

"Sir, are you asking me to marry you?" She couldn't believe it. The thought of giving herself over to him, to a man that has shown he'd give his life for her was overwhelming.

"Sam," he frowned. "I'm crouched down in front of you asking you to marry me and still you keep up the formalities of rank. I love it. I love you. And it would make my life complete if you were to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you give me that pleasure and be my wife?"

Her brain slowly processing what was happening, what he had just said. She stared into those large brown eyes that held only love for her. She wanted to say yes but she was lost in those eyes.

"Sam, did I mention the old and broken down part, if I stay in this position much longer I don't think my knees will ever let me get up again and you'll be marrying a dwarf!" He couldn't help but inject some humour into the conversation.

She jolted out of the trance his eyes had induced. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." She jumped to her feet and he slowly, gingerly eased his legs straight. She threw her arms around him. She grabbed is greying hair and pulled his head towards her and lost herself in his kiss. Tongues intertwined for minutes, no hours, hell it could have been days. She was his and that was all that mattered to her and to him.

Breaking apart she felt the need to ask the questions that were running through her head.

"Sir, sorry Jack." That was going to take some getting used to but hell it sounded so right. "What did the General say?"

"He said that if we keep it on the down low that us being together wouldn't be a problem for him, the base, anyone. As long as no one except you, me, Daniel, Teal'c and him knew he has no problem. That we belong together and he knew we had been keeping this bottled up for years." The smile hadn't left his face, he didn't think it could. There could be a battalion of Jaffa marching towards him and he'd still be on top of the world.

She giggled, "Were we really that obvious? I thought I was quite good and keeping things bottled up, well at least until today."

Jack was now heading to sit on the sofa and she followed him. She lay down head on his lap, looking up into his face. His chiselled, unshaven and gorgeous face. She couldn't believe how comfortable this was. How in the space of 20 minutes they had gone from being CO and 2IC to being engaged, and sitting here like they could have been together for years. But there was something that was still bugging the hell out of her. She raised herself up and twisted round to face him.

He didn't like that look."What's wrong? This isn't going to be the shortest engagement ever recorded is it?" That had been a stupid thing to say and he knew it.

"There is one thing that's still really annoying me." She looked as though she was going to burst into tears again. She took a deep breath. "When you hugger he in the gate room today. Your pants they were... You were. Dam, you had a massive hard on from just touching her."

All he could do was laugh.

Great he was laughing, not the reaction she expected. "You're laughing at me?"

Bringing himself round he thought he's better explain. "Sam." He choked not really able to contain the laughter but trying his hardest. "I had just woken up from what you can call, well let's just say a lucid dream."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Before he Woke

He was lying in his bed, stretch out and sleeping, completely unaware that there was an intruder in his house. There was a squeak of a floorboard somewhere close and his instincts kicked in. Slowly stretching his hand under the pillow his head wasn't on he grabbed the knife he always kept close at hand. Pulled it slowly out of its sheath and waited for a sign that the intruder was close. The floor board next to his bead creaked muffled by the carpet but he was sure that the intruder was close. Opening one eye he could see their outline. In one swift move he was on his feet, the arm of the intruder in his hand. They were on the bed and the knife at their throat. There was a scream.

"Carter? What the hell?" he released her and stood up. His head completely confused as to why his 2IC was in his house, his bedroom in the middle of the night. He bent down and turned on the bed side lamp.

"Do you always sleep in the nude, Sir?" her eyes focusing on a part of his anatomy that he really wanted to cover now. The low husky voice, breathless due to the adrenalin from being unexpectedly thrown to the bed making his cook twitch. She had spotted it and licked her lips slowly, sensually.

Could he really be here, Carter lying on his bed licking her lips staring at his gradually hardening dick. Holy shit he was in trouble. "Well on earth yes." It was all he could say.

"I sleep naked on and off world, sir. Especially when I'm bunking next to you." The final word brought her eyes from his now stiff cock to his face.

"Carter... Why are you here?" His arousal bringing redness to his cheeks.

"Well sir you see." She sat up on the bed, pulling herself towards him till she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was sitting at home and something popped into my head." She took off the long coat she had been wearing revealing nothing but a matching pair of red lace panties and bra. "I thought that we've had quite a hard year." She lifted her hand to her mouth and inserted 2 fingers sucking on them for a second.

His cock was needing touched and he couldn't hold off much longer. What the hell was she doing. He was going to explode all over her.

"And I thought you needed something to take your mind off it as much as I do. No strings attached." She moved with speed he knew wasn't normal. Or maybe it was his brain slowing down so much from need to be touched. Her lips were inches from his. "What do you think sir just one night of all out hard core fucking?" With the last word her hand grabbed his cock harder than he was expecting but god it was good. She was moving her lips closer about to take his mouth with hers.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"Then I seen your tight ass out of my window and I was screwed. The chances of my dick being anywhere near its normal size by the time I got to the control room were very very slim, especially with you standing inches away." He finished the tale of what lead to the incident in the gate room.

A smile was spreading across her face. "I can make you that hard from just a dream? Just think what I can do in real life?" She looked down at his tented pants and the smile widened unconsciously liking her lips.

"Fuck, Sam just thinking about what the dream you could do turns me on, but I got the real thing now why don't you show me?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interuptions

She bent down lowering her breasts towards his face. Her hands reaching out for the back of the sofa, his head between them. "Would you like me to call you sir." She whispered into his ear. Her breath tingled down neck. He needed to feel her on him, skin on skin.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you do something with what's about to burst these pant." The strain of his need telling in his voice.

It was what she was playing for, she wanted to see the need in his eyes, hear it in his voice. She wanted him to beg. "How long have you been having these dreams sir?" She couldn't help herself she wanted him to suffer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirking widely, however it faded as she straightened herself up and walked away.

"You know this would go better for you if you just answered my questions sir." Was she really doing this to Jack O'Neill the man she had wanted in her bed for years when he had a massive hard on in her house with permission to break regs? Was she mad? "Now how long have I been your dreams?"

"Okay I see how this is going to go. I answer or I don't get any." Two could play at that game. "Well let me see the first one would have been the night we spent on Abydos."

"Oh, that long." She knew she had that sort of effect on him. "Tell me about it."

"Well you were sharing a tent with me, if you remember due to the rest of the party taking a dislike to you. And well you were asleep and I was just dozing off when there was a small moan coming from the other end of the tent. The next thing I know I was dreaming that my head was between your legs and you were screaming." He seen her move slightly trying to ease the tension building between her legs. How long could she keep this up before she needed him to be in her.

"So let me see all those mornings when we woke up off world and you were hard you had been dreaming of me?" Her curiosity driving her arousal further.

"I knew you noticed every time I was hard by the way." He noticed the embarrassment creep across her cheeks. "I managed to catch you on more than one occasion with your hand between those fine legs of your"

"Yeh I thought so. There was a number of times I caught your eye hoping you'd take the hint and jump me sir." Okay this time she asked for it, he jumped from the sofa and grabbed her. Pulling her close to him. His lips took hers and he pushed his restrained cock as tight as he could against her body. His hand slipped lower and undid her jeans, slipping his hand inside her underwear and moaned. "Someone's horny for me aren't they. You want me inside you don't you. You want to milk me while you come." His whispered words and cold hand quickened her breath. She needed him inside her as much as he needed to be there. She trust her hips towards him wanting his hand to touch her more.

His cell rang. "Oh for crying out loud."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: He always had bad timing

Falling back to the couch pulling Sam with him he answered with his free hand not willing to remove the one currently buried within his new lovers folds. Whoever was on the other end of the phone was going to pay big time.

"O'Neill," The tone of his voice was near anger as he answered.

"Hey Jack, you left before we could talk to you about what's going to happen to your son?" Daniels completely innocent voice came over the phone.

"Not a good time Daniel" Jack retorted through gritted teeth, Sam had leant forward and was now seductively liking his neck. His breath had quickened, his heart had started to pound harder than he thought possible. He had the woman of his dreams on his lap, his hand between her legs and Daniel on the phone he had the best timing on the planet. Hell on any planet.

"Jack, are you okay you sound upset about something. You know they are running tests on the child to determine if he is who she says she is." Daniel informed oblivious to the very angry O'Neill on the other end of the call.

Jack was loosing concentration on the call, all he could think of was getting his cock buried deep in the woman currently doing unimaginable things to the side of his neck. His hand between her legs started to move of their own accord, starting to circle her clit slowly, firmly with his rough fingers. Small gasps could be heard coming from her now. He slid his hand down further to push two fingers into her.

"Holy Hannah," it was ripped from her lips before she could think to stop it.

"Jack, was that Sam?" Daniels interest had peaked. And he clicked on to why Jack had left to quickly, Sam was upset and Jack had found her to talk to her. Well he was on the right track but way off on his conclusion.

"Daniel, what part of not a good bloody time do you not understand. Talk to Hammond and don't call me again I... we'll call you" and with that he hung up on Daniel with out a second thought.

The phone was tossed aside and mouths met again. Tongues duelling, teeth nipping as he continued to fuck Sam with his fingers. Coming up for air they stared into each others eyes as Sam could feel the tension in her womb begin to coil.

Jack extracted his finger bring them to his mouth and sucking them clean. "You taste soooo good I'm gonna lick you dry..." and with that he stood up taking her with him in his arms and headed for her bedroom.


End file.
